The College Kid's Apartment (Yoosung x MCReader)
by RetrogradeEntropy
Summary: A few months after the events in Yoosung's Route (but before After Ending), Yoosung takes MC to his place for some much needed alone time. MC stays way later that originally planned and accidentally ends up staying the night. Neither know that the other is still a virgin. Slight spoilers. One-off.


It was quite warm outside. As you and Yoosung walked away from the college campus, you fanned yourself to combat the temperature. Noticing this, he began energetically fanning you as well, trying to cool down your reddening complexion. You laughed.

"Ah, sorry about the weather!" He apologized. "Perhaps walking home wasn't the brightest idea…"

"It's fine, babe~" You assured, "I'm just not used to the heat since I haven't been staying out for very long recently. The exercise is good, though!" You smiled to avert his worries. He smiled back. "Yeah, it is! We should exercise together sometime~"

You had met Yoosung today in the quad at SKY University after your day was over to walk him back to his place and spend some much needed time together. He was far more positive now than he had been before you had began dating; indeed, almost radiant. He had grown socially active enough to form a small group of friends on campus that were all in the vet program, and Yoosung had happily introduced you to them a few weeks ago. They immediately took to you, and soon the group was all getting together regularly for meals and study time. You yourself couldn't help out much with their assignments other than unobstrusively cheer them on from the side and expertly DJ their focus music, but one thing you did pride yourself on was sitting Yoosung down one day and helping him finally structure a study schedule. If its one thing you could manage, it was wisely allotting your time to various tasks, something that quick-draw party-planning had gotten you accustomed to. You showed him how to balance his work with play, and would message him in the chatroom to make sure he wasn't playing LOLOL for too long. It was a job, but soon he was independently setting aside his own time to go over his notes. You were over the moon with pride.

"Everything in moderation." You had gently advised him. "You can still play! I want you to have fun and relax. But it's important to know when to put it down."

He grimaced, scratching the back of his head apologetically and eyed the full planner on the dresser that the two of you had just completed. "Haha, yeah… You're right. Gosh, I can really be an addict.."

"It happens to lots of people! I don't think you have to worry, though." You leaned in to give him a peck on the check, just below his glass eye. You could hardly tell it from his real one, however, and wouldn't have ever noticed if you… Well, you tried not to think about it too often.

"You're stronger-willed than most." You continued. "You got this."

He grinned at you, joyous at your words. "Awhh, MC!" He brought you closer and nuzzled the side of your face. "Haha, you're… really good to me. I almost don't feel worthy~"

"Shh, you~" you teased. He prevented your usual flirty comebacks by meeting his lips with yours, and what was supposed to be a more productive afternoon dissolved into a cuddly makeout session. He /adored/ the tenderness you showed him as well as being tender to you.

You were rather looking forward to something along those lines once you arrived at his place. By the way Yoosung held your hand, caressing it affectionately with his thumb as you walked together, you could surmise that he felt the same way. You were also looking forward to being in an air-conditioned building again.

The two of you finally arrived at his set of apartments. Yoosung punched in the entrance code and led you in, smiling ear to ear.

"Why so pleased, babe?" You inquired.

"Ha…" He paused, looking down and grinning before turning back to you. "This might seem corny… but I'm reminded of the time I first brought you here. I was so nervous to show you my place… Oh, but you could probably tell. It felt so.. taboo to bring you up there."

"Hmhm." You gave a little closed-mouth laugh. He was the tiniest bit flushed. It was. The cutest. You squeezed his hand as you traipsed up the stairs together.

"Haha… sorry for being so, uh… silly."

"Pfft. That's not silly"

"Oh? Well, if I, of all people, am not silly, then who is?"

"Me. Probably."

"How so?"

"I have a habit of being led to strange apartments by people I haven't known for that long~"

"Hey! But you knew waaay more about me then than you knew about.. Unknown… at the time. Even if we hadn't known each other for very long."

"You got me there. … I think I prefer you, honestly."

"Mm! I think I prefer that you prefer me."

The young adult had gained so much confidence after your first party. You were so pleased at his blossoming maturity. He was becoming more adventurous, more ambitious. Even his gait had more spring and energy than before. You didn't want to go as far as to say that it was all because of his relationship with you, but perhaps having someone care about him and him caring for that someone… You liked to think that you gave him the strength to achieve more. And you wanted to do everything you could to support the endlessly kind blonde boy. He had your heart, after all.

You both arrived at the door to his third floor apartment. He fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door for you. The hallway was still; it wasn't quite evening yet, and most people hadn't returned home. Nice and quiet.

He pushed open the door and you entered. You always loved his place. It was small (like, really small), but it was also quaint and homely. It was really perfect for him: just enough space for his cute, nerdy possesions and veterinary medicine / anatomy textbooks. He had the tiniest kitchenette and a cozy sitting space next to the large window from which he could spy the campus' tallest building. There was a door that presumably led to the bedroom, but you hadn't yet been in there. His gaming desk had been transformed into a study space since it recieved the most natural light in the whole place, and his gaming computer had been moved to a desk in his bedroom.

You heard the door shut and lock, and a moment later, felt the "whump" of his weight on your back as he fell into you, wrapping his arms around your torso. You giggled at this.

"Ughhhh, MC! I'm so exhausted this week.." His breath was warm on your neck. "But I'm so glad that our schedules finally aligned so that you could come over…"

You turned around in his arms and returned the embrace. "Me too…"

He pulled away to meet your eyes. "Heh. It might be a bit selfish… but I get really happy when I have you all to myself. No one else to get between us…"

"It's not all that selfish~ I've really been needing this.."

He squeezed you tighter. "Same, babe."

The two of you didn't get much time alone anymore. Between Yoosung's classes and his job at the campus coffee house, your job and your position in the RFA, and both of your social lives, one of you was usually busy when the other had a free time slot. Even Jumin had remarked at how prolific the pair of you had become. And while it was nice to be productive, you really found yourself missing being able to just… hang out with Yoosung.

He shuffled over to his sofa and collapsed onto it. "I've made a decision. I am not gonna do any homework today! I am just gonna relax and enjoy my time with my beautiful girlfriend." He stretched out his arms to you.

"How irresponsible~" You teased. You slung your bag onto the floor and knelt by the couch to recieve his hug, grinning. "Shoot, I didn't even ask… How was class today?"

"Oh, pretty good, actually!" His eyes lit up, and he sat up to talk to you better. "We went over some anatomy spreadsheets, nothing too hard. You wouldn't believe all the terminology… Ah, next week, we're starting our first dissections. I'm sort of nervous. But Daisuke… he's the one with the longer hair you talked to last Thursday, he took the class last semester, and he says its pretty straightforward…"

You rested your head on your hands, listening to him describe his classes to you, his sweet voice lulling you into a daydream-like state. He was so enthusiastic about treating animals and being able to help others that way. It was amazing. He was really amazing.

He caught you staring happily at him, paused and chuckled. "I'm not putting you to sleep, am I, babe?"

You started, fluttering you eyelids, "No, honey, just.. thinking."

He smiled at your sleepy expression. "Busy day?"

"I had to get up obscenely early. Not to mention that Seven likes to keep the chatroom busy well into the night."

"Omg, I know! I had to turn my phone off sometime after 10 because I just wanted to sleep already…"

…

Time passed. The two of you talked, and you realized there was no one else you could speak to more naturally than Yoosung. The two of you meshed so well, and he was always able to say that one unbelievably cheesy thing that caused you to burst out laughing.

He /insisted/ on cooking for the both of you. You sat on a clear spot on the counter and measured milk and whisked eggs for him while he chopped and sauteed vegetables. He had you put on a little apron so he could look up at you periodically and comment on how cute you looked, blushing only slightly.

"You're like my little assistant~"

"Thats about the most I can be without ruining everything, haha."

"Nonsense. I can teach you how to make stuff! It's actually really easy, c'mere."

He had you stand in front of him while he guided your hands to fold the mixture and work the stovetop. You liked how he stood behind you, affectionately showing you what to do. Your face grew warmer the closer he got. Soon, the lesson turned into him waving your arms around absurdly while you made attempts to narrate what you were doing with your limbs as if you were controlling them. You both could barely contain your laughter, and the kitchen ended up far messier than you had intended it to get. But the food turned out fine, and the two of you ate, sitting on the floor under a blanket together while watching evening television.

You leaned into him. Yoosung was an excellent cook, and you were so full that you had gotten a bit sleepy. You needed to tend to your emails before leaving, though, since you knew you'd pass out as soon as you got home. You reached for your bag and dragged it over to you, pulling out the laptop that V had provided you with. It wasn't Rika's, but rather a brand new one that had all the features hers had and more, and was twice as secure. You had no idea how these rich kids did it.

As you flipped it open, you noted the time on the screen.

"Oh whoa, its gonna be dark soon, isn't it?" You remarked.

Yoosung looked at you in surprise, then scooted over to the window to push the curtains out of the way. It was already nighttime.

"Shit. I didn't mean to stay so long…" You met his eyes with alarm. "I didn't drive here, I was dropped off."

"O-oh… Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No.. But I just thought I'd get out of your hair for tonight.."

His expression was one of concern, the glow of the television in the dark room flickering along his slender profile. "I'm not sure if you should be taking public transportation after dark. Its risky by yourself.."

"Yeah?"

He was looking at you intently, his face reddening the longer he considered you.

"Yoosung?"

He finally managed to stammer. "W-well… y'know. You could… you could just stay. Here."

You shut the computer. "Stay the night?"

He rubbed at the side of his face, looking very flustered indeed.

"Haha, I don't exactly have a change of clothes or anything…"

"You can… borrow mine? I-I won't mind…"

You admitted, you were rather fazed by the concept of spending the night with him. It wasn't an inherently intimate thing to do, but the connotations certainly implied certain things… Should anyone else be made aware of this development, it certainly wouldn't go over as a platonic sleepover.

It didn't bother you, though. Oddly enough.

"… I'd… I'd like that."

"O-oh, good!" He look both relieved and even more nervous somehow. Nonetheless, he was smiling. "I guess now you've got all night to work on those emails~" He went back to watching the television program.

"Oh boy, don't remind me." You reopened your inbox. There were 13 unread messages and 5 you had read but hadn't responded to yet. Geez, you had known the next party was going to be bigger, but you hadn't anticipated just how much more typing all these new guests entailed. As you tapped away at your keyboard, you leaned up against Yoosung. He was very comfortable. You really liked having this prolonged physical contact for once. You could feel his breathing against you as he watched the television. It was… faster. Out of your periphials, you could see his hands were gripping his knees. Was he that nervous about you staying in the same apartment for the night?

You decided to bring it up gently. "Will I be sleeping on the couch or do you have one of those cool air mattresses we can put on the floor?"

He turned his head to you, "…Wh… What? Oh! Yeah… you could sleep on the couch… If you wanted to…"

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean…" His shoulders were stiff. He shifted to look at you, his face flushed. "I just thought… I was under the impression… You know, when two people who are like… /together/… They're meant to, or expected t-to… be…" He was stammering so badly at this point, you were growing concerned.

"Yoosung? It's okay, hun.."

His face was a blushing mess of anxiety as he looked away from you, continuing to stutter on, "Well, you know, we're together… and I just thought, l-like… couples who stay the night with each other somewhere…"

He met your gaze again. Even sitting, he was a bit taller, and you noticed it especially now as he looked slightly down at you, his eyes full of… was that 'want'?

"… t-they usually sleep in the same bed.."

You felt your heart leap and your own cheeks grow warm at the suggestion. So that was why he was so nervous about you staying. But didn't it seem like he was kind of… hoping for the thing that was worrying him?

"Oh… I-I…"

What should you say? You werent sure how to respond, as you hadn't ever been in bed romantically with someone before.. All you could feel was the somewhat pleasant burn of anticipation in your chest, the kind you get when your crush talks to you, and especially when Yoosung looked at you like this.

His expression faded quickly to one of shame as he turned away, flailing his arms a bit. "Ach, God… I'm sorry I said anything! It was so weird of me… Of course you would rather sleep on the couch, that's the sensible thing to do… Here, I'll make up a space for you." He got up to retrieve your blankets.

"But… babe…"

"Don't worry, I've got it. I wanna make sure you're comfortab-"

You grabbed his wrist. "Yoosung."

He stopped, caught off guard by your sudden seizure of the situation. "…MC?"

"I'd… like to stay with you…" You averted your eyes and brushed your hair over you ear, admittedly shy about the whole thing.

His eyes wide and lips parted, Yoosung could only gawk at you for a moment.

"O-oh,… Haha… I'd… actually like that too… Oh gosh, I was really embarrassed…" His shoulders shook as he chuckled at himself. "Ha… god… Wait. You mean it?"

You smiled sweetly, nodding your head.

"Oh.. my.. W-well, if you like the idea… I can't really say no. Heheh…" He scratched the back of his head, still shy.

"You know, all we'd be doing is falling asleep next to each other~ Nothing to be ashamed of.." You offer, trying to convince yourself as well.

"Haha… yeah, I guess thats all it is. I'd.. like that. With you." God, you positively melted on the inside when his expression could tell you how in love with you he was. If he reached out to touch you now, you'd be absolute putty in his hands.

An adventurous look swept across his face. "Hey… Do you think its raining?" He whispered.

You cocked your head in confusion as he rose to peel back the curtain again. "Ah, its clear. Here, come with me." He raced to grab his keys and the folded blanket he had tried to get for you previously. "Grab some beers out of the fridge and meet me upstairs."

Amused and curious, you jumped to open the fridge just as he was leaving. As you snagged a few cans and exited the apartment, closing the door behind you, you could hear his footsteps echoing down the stairwell. You rushed to follow him, a little excited.

Yoosung didn't stop until he reached the rooftop. It was three floors above the floor he lived on, and by the time you got there, you were rather winded. You arrived to see that he had spread the blanket and a few pillows across a clear space on the floor. He was grinning playfully.

"I know you can't see the stars very well since we're in the city… but its fun to look up into the sky anyway. And it's much cooler outside now~"

You couldnt keep the smile from spreading across your face. In an instant, you were beside him, arranging the space for maximum comfort. The two of you spent hours lying on the blanket on the roof, pointing at what constellations you thought you could make out (whether you were correct or not). You and him went back and forth on the possibility of aliens, where you thought your futures were heading, how you both were content to earn a lower wage if it meant staying together, whether or not there was a god (and by extension, an afterlife), and whether or not Seven would be a very benevolent god should he ever ascend to divinity. You agreed that, for the most part, he would not.

The beers were gone quickly, but it hadn't been enough to get either of you buzzed. They were more a custom than anything; drinking was really just something you did while you had deep conversations with someone you were close to. Or at least, that was what Yoosung thought. But you agreed that it was fitting.

You leaned over to kiss him several times, and he kissed back. As his gaze shifted from the heavens to your face, the sheer awe and ardor in his eyes did not fade. You stayed together until you felt your eyelids droop. His soft voice playing over the ambient city noises was dream-like. Your conciousness finally slipped entirely after dozing off a few times.

You had no idea how long you had been asleep, but you only stirred after sensing that you were being moved. There was no longer a ground under you. Instead, Yoosungs arms held you close to his body as he carried you downstairs, back to his place. He was whispering something sweetly, but you weren't lucid enough yet to make out what it was. He unlocked the door while holding you somehow. The next thing you knew, you were being lowered onto a soft surface in a room you didn't recognize.

"Wait here for me, princess~" he spoke. "I have to go get the stuff we left. I'll be right back." He left after placing a chaste kiss on your forehead.

You got some awareness back after you made yourself sit up and begin looking around. This must be Yoosung's bedroom. Various LOLOL and movie posters adorned the walls. His bedside lamp was on, and a variety of books sat on the same table. The mattress was stiff, but the comforter was very soft. The whole room had his scent. To you, it smelled very pleasant. Attractive, even.

You heard his footsteps from the other room. The door creaked open and he slipped back in.

"Hello, dear~" You uttered, sleepily, through half-lidded eyes.

Yoosung grinned modestly at you. "Hello, darling~" He seemed a bit nervous again as he approached.

Climbing up onto his twin sized bed, he crawled over to where you lay to prop himself up on his elbow beside you. Your hand rested on his face and his eyes shut as he leaned into your touch. He was breathing a bit heavier than normal, as if to soak you in.

"You carried me all the way down here?" You inquired.

"Of course~ It was getting a little cold, but I didn't want to disturb you too much… "

"My hero~"

"Awhh, haha…" He giggled apologetically. "You were so cute drifting off on my shoulder like that, so I had to~"

"I really liked being up there with you.. It's the sort of thing you usually just dream about being able to do with someone… y'know?"

"Wow. That's… good! I had really hoped you felt that way. It's the same for me~"

"Yoosung… ?"

"Yeah?

"I'm… hopelessly in love with you."

At your words, you could see the breath leave him.

"I feel the same, MC…"

NSFW begins

Your fingers intertwined. Yoosung feverishly sat up to meet his lips to yours, like he needed it. You were taken aback at his forwardness, but… it felt good. He leaned into you while pulling you closer, gently. You returned his affection by wrapping your arms around his neck and running your fingers through his ruffled hair, eliciting purrs from him. Soon there was little space left between the two of you.

His kisses were so unbelievably tender. Yet there was an underlying desperation in his actions. But he never grew rough or impatient. If anything, he was deliberately restraining himself for you. He wanted to treat you as delicately as possible. Even so, Yoosung had never shown this much… desire before.

The two of you parted, foreheads touching, breathing elevated and cheeks flushed, clutching one another. He was smiling. You smiled too.

"Ah… so much for just falling asleep on the bed together, right?"

You laughed. It was true that you were especially tired. But you really wanted to stay up with him. You didn't get to see him often enough to just fall asleep.

"You're…. really attractive, by the way…"

What? Your heart leapt.

He was looking down and admiring you. His sudden comment really surprised you. "I know that I always say that you're cute and pretty, but… you're also very… uhm… oh… perhaps 'alluring' is a good word."

You felt your self confidence soar.

He continued, "Like… oh, this is also a bit embarrassing.. But… I find myself watching you while you walk…"

"You do?"

"Y-yeah… And have you noticed? Your curves fit really well, uhm… against me… Ha, I think it's really nice. I could go on…"

"Babe~"

"You're just so… beautiful, you know? Its hard for me to take my eyes off of you. I really want to treat you well… I-I want to be able to make you feel good…"

"Yoosung." Cheeks burning, you put a finger to his lips. Internally, you were so overcome with the flattery that you felt like you were going to fall to pieces. Being unable to say much, you could only… do. Before he could continue, you pushed him so that he was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall and lifted yourself so that you were straddling his lap. Your hands were on his chest, and your thighs fit his sides well.

"M-MC?!" The boy almost turned white.

"Shhh. Mind the neighbors." You smirked, gesturing to the wall adjacent you.

He spoke in a hushed tone, blushing furiously. "What are you doing?"

"I… think I'm trying to repay you for all the lovely things you said~"

"A-ah… Well. I meant them~" He found courage enough to return his hands to your waist.

"And I'll be honest with you…" Your lips found purchase on his neck, causing him to shudder as you brushed over the sensitive skin. "You're very attractive to me as well." You kissed a few places. He squirmed pleasantly under you, making only the tiniest noises in response to the sensation.

You backed out to see his face again, and to smile reassuringly. He was, as you had hoped, quite flustered. You hadn't ever really behaved like this yourself (really, you were just trying to emulate what you had seen on TV.)

"MC…" He murmured. You were about to tease him a bit more, but you didn't get the chance. Yoosung had brought you in close and was now kissing you more aggressively than before, slipping down to kiss your jaw, then neck, then collarbone. A gasp escaped you as you felt the light pinch of teeth. As he kissed your mouth again, you swore you could feel his tongue lightly venture into yours.

You also felt something warm press up against you from underneath. Your entire face grew red. It seemed as though Yoosung had become quite aroused with you on top of him, as evidenced both by the sensation you were feeling and his horrified expression. The two of you stared blankly for a moment.

"Oh… oh God… Oh no, I'm so sorry, I-I…. I didn't mean for that… I-I totally got carried away…"

"Ah… haha. I-it's okay, babe~," you managed to say. You really hoped it was okay. "I don't think it's… too much of a problem…" You attempted to console him, though you yourself were just as clueless. In reality, you had no idea how to handle something like this. You had never really had the chance or willpower to go this far with anyone before. And you were nervous as hell. But you had to admit to yourself, the idea of getting Yoosung off was… really enticing. If you were to do anything with anyone, it would be with him. You yourself were feeling a bit stirred..

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean… I think we could… take care of it." you suggested, doing your best to hide your inexperience.

The boy was almost trembling, but he seemed less reluctant than before. Kissing him softly, you worked your hand over to his bulge, massaging it through his pants. He was already biting his lip at the gentle pressure. You cupped the area and gave him a squeeze before going to unzip his trousers.

He grabbed your wrist. "M-MC… wait."

"Babe? Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Am I being overzealous?"

"Haha, oh… to the contrary.." He joked timidly. "But there's something I would do, if you'd let me…"

"O-okay…"

He pushed himself up from against the wall so that he was leaning toward you. "If we're going to do… t-this, for our first time… I want to be the one to make you feel good… I want to just focus on you for a while, a-and, you know… give you all the pleasure I can."

"Yoosung…"

"I would feel like twice the man I am…" His hands traveled down to rest on your thighs, "if I could see you feel good because of me…"

His bedroom eyes took the breath out of you.

"But what about you?"

"Awh, babe… we can get to that later~" His voice was a deep whisper, sultry in a way you've never heard before. "But thank you for worrying about me~"

He gingerly laid you down, softly placing kisses on the various angles of your body. You were paralyzed with anticipation. Really, you had no idea what to expect. He worked his way down until his hands were at the waistline of your leggings, slowly pulling them off you. You reflexively closed your bare legs.

"I-if I do anything you don't want… say something, okay?"

"I will…"

"Are you okay?"

You nodded.

He inched off your underwear. You could feel the sweat on his hands. He had bared you from the waist down; all that you wearing anymore was your bra and loose t-shirt. Yoosung could only stare for a moment.

"You're… really beautiful."

Being so exposed, you felt yourself blush all over.

He lifted his own shirt off of his body from over his head. You had never seen his bare chest before. He was slim, fair, and had a surprising amount of tone. It was pretty attractive, actually. He caught you looking and smiled modestly. So cute.

He slipped a hand between your knees to gently part them. His expression was all loving curiosity. His fingers slid down your inner thigh to your most sensitive place and brushed it lightly with his thumb. The first sensation made you groan quietly.

He continued, playing with you earnestly. The way he just barely touched you… Your breathing quickened as the pleasure began to roll through your body. Before you had anticipated it, he had hooked his arms around your upper thighs and lowered himself so that his face was inches from your clit.

"Y-Yoosung!" You cried out, tugging away. "You don't have to do that!"

He met your eyes; his smirk had a hint of mischief. "But what if I want to?"

You were so shy about him placing his mouth there, of all places. "It just… seems like a lot for you. And me. All at once…"

"Darling~…" He comforted, pressing his cheek to your thigh and reaching to grasp your hand. You couldn't get over the way he looked at you, as if you had come from the stars instead. "I wouldn't do something like this if it made me uncomfortable. And… if you're uncomfortable… please tell me. I wouldn't be able to deal with doing something to you that you hated… Are you really fine with it?"

"Ah… y-yes… Yeah, I am. I want this~" You said breathily. You really did.

"I want it too~"

He went down on you. This sort of behavior was so new for him. Perhaps he hadn't ever been this turned on by someone bef- Oh god!~

His lips on your pussy felt amazing. His mouth was warm and wet and oh so gentle. Your mind was already turning to static as the stimulation traveled through your body. Moans began to escape you beyond your control, so much so that you had to clap a hand over your mouth for fear of the neighbors hearing. You could feel him hum into you pleasantly in response.

Of course, there were points where it was clear that Yoosung didn't have much practice. When he did something that made you feel good enough to rock your hips, he would change it up, and the pleasure that had built up would be knocked down slightly. And he made a few odd movements that really just didn't do anything for you. But you had never been touched this way before. You were so new and sensitive. It rather made up for it.

You reached down to grasp at his hair; you felt like you were melting. Your core was hot with lust and your breaths grew more labored as he slipped his tongue over your folds and into you. Looking down at him and seeing him getting into it only turned you on more. You could tell that him seeing you like this was doing the same for him. His face was flushed. As he glanced up to see your face, desperate in pleasure, he moaned into you. His brow furrowed and shoulders were tense. He was really worked up.

His hands were almost shaking as he held your hips. To your dismay, he pulled away from you, leaving an unsatisfying emptiness where his mouth was.

He his breath was staggered, and he was all sweaty.

"I-I'm sorry, love~ I'll come right back. I just have to take care of something real quick… Wait right there for me, I'll be two seconds~"

You watched him stumble off the bed and go, eager for him to return.. You had no idea that he would want to lead so much when the two of you finally became intimate. Now that you've thought about it, you couldn't really believe that this was actually happening, and that you were here, with no pants on, in Yoosung's bed. You moved your hands down, a little shamefully, to touch yourself. Just to keep the momentum… You didn't want the pleasure that had built to fade before he came back.

The door swayed back open after a few moments. Yoosung was there, about to crawl back onto you, when his eyes traveled to where your hand was.

"Oh god, b-babe…" he breathed. It looked as though his legs had turned to jelly.

"Ah… ha… sorry…" you quickly removed your hand, embarrassed.

"Don't be…" He was on his hands and knees, hovering over you. "I really…. like you like this.." He came close to kiss you. At first, you receded, knowing where his mouth had been. But when his lips met you anyway, you couldn't taste anything. He brushed his teeth for me?

You took him in your arms. His whole body was pressed against you now. You could feel his erection, harder than before. As he kissed you sweetly, lovingly, your tongues gliding across one another, he started slowly grinding into you, making small "mmh"s and "mphff"s. God, he was so shy, too. You could tell he was trying to keep from humping too much.

Still, he was hitting you right where it felt the best, and you squirmed. You needed him. This was too much.

You tugged at the waist of his pants, trying to slide them off. He stopped kissing to look at you, surprised, as if to say Are you sure? Hesitating, he sat up and began trying to take them off per your unspoken request. But his hands were fumbling so much with the belt buckle that you had to rise and help him undo it. You undressed him, feeling as though you were unwrapping something fragile, something beautiful. He was… really attractive in just his underwear. You ran your hands over his bare legs. His skin was super soft.

Yoosung shivered. His eyes were full of desire. He placed his hands on your shoulders.

"MC…"

The way he said your name…

He leaned in until he was whispering into your ear.

"I-I…. want to make love to you…"

You froze. His voice gave you goosebumps.

"I… I want that, too." You replied, almost anxious. But its true, you did.

He kissed your neck, his hands reaching under your shirt. He grasped at your chest delicately before lifting your shirt off completely. You helped him after he struggled for a minute to unclasp your bra. His eyes were all over you every moment you undressed, taking you in. You wanted him to look at you like that while it was happening.

You tugged his boxers off of him, wanting to see all of him as well. You hadn't ever been naked with someone else before.

The rest of his body was perfect to you. First, you realized that the poor boy was rock hard. Secondly, you realized that he already had a condom on. He must've put it on when he slipped out to brush his teeth. He only contiued to surprise you, it seemed.

You couldn't stop staring at his exposed physique. He must've seen what you thought of him in your eyes because something in him seemed to snap.

Before you knew it, he had laid you down on the bed, kissing you, marking you, delicately letting his hands explore you. You did the same, wrapping your legs around him. He was pressed up against your entrance; the sensation of his rubbing on yours was the biggest tease. His hands took yours and pinned them at either side of your head, but not aggressively. He was as gentle as a man could be in this situation. Breathy, desirous noises escaped you, turning the boy redder than before. He parted only inches from you, just to meet your eyes. His hand brushed against your face.

"My princess…"

His voice was low, positively aching for you. You could feel his member twitch against you expectantly, nearly entering you. There was such yearning in his words as he murmured,

"… M-may I?"

You nodded, swallowing.

He took you.

It was so… honest.

It hurt. There were stops and starts. But you wanted him. And you reveled in how real, how human this interaction was. The two of you intertwined, grappling, almost struggling. He fucked you slowly, his body closer to you than you even thought possible. You were sweating and knocking into each other, giggling and kissing, grunting and exploring. He frequently asked you if it felt okay. It did, and you let him know. As he gained a rhythm, you arched your back, the pleasure taking hold of you. You couldn't hold in your noises any longer, and as you moaned loudly, his hand found your mouth in an attempt to cover it, though he was barely containing his own pleasure sounds. He bit his lip at the sight of you under him, bouncing as he thrusted. His pace increased.

You grew dizzy from it all. The pain of your first time, the ecstasy of him inside you. It all became a whirlwind.

You couldn't remember how you got in his lap, his hands guiding your hips up and down. You were both all over each other, a ragged mess; desperate to get off and get each other off. His face was in your chest as you took him deeper into you. He thrusted his own hips to your rhythm. You never thought it would feel this good.

"Oh, b-babe.." he stammered, "Ngh~! I'm gonna…"

"Me.. too… " You managed to say between gasps. You were getting close..

Suddenly, he brought you down. All the way down.

"Hhnnn~!"

"Fffuck! Ohhh, MC~..!" He continued thrusting into you for as long as he could. You felt yourself cross the tipping point with him. Your orgasm flooded you, rippling throughout your body. You cried out, not being able to help yourself. His fingers dug into your back, but not enough to hurt. He threw his head back, almost shouting. You met his eyes as you both climaxed.

"Ahhh~!"

It was like a water balloon had popped in your mind, the pleasure reaching every inch of you. Your toes curled and body buckled into Yoosungs arms, his name on your lips. He seemed to fold in on himself as well. His groans were scratchy from vocalizing so much. You felt something warm inside you.

You rode him needily for the last moments until the sensation had passed. The two of you were left with a fuzzy, sleepy kind of satisfaction. You were lying against his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall heavily against your cheek. He pulled you as you close as close as he could to him.

You held each other, quiet except for the sound of your steadily slowing breathing.

Eventually, you looked back into each others eyes. Yoosung seemed surprised at you.

"God, MC…" he started, "I-I…. didn't expect…"

You smiled. You were still recovering from that… /explosion/ of an orgasm and, for the moment, were unsure of what to say. You brushed your hair out of your face shyly.

"Haha… that was… You're…" He tried to compose his words. Pausing, his expression grew a little more serious. He sat up to face you better. "I-I…. have something to confess, actually…"

"Oh… ?"

"Yeah…" He was nervous. "I didn't tell you before, and perhaps I should have… but I didn't want it to affect how you saw me. I just wanted things to happen naturally… Uhm…"

"What is it, babe?" You held his wrist and rubbed your thumb against his hand in reassurance.

He sighed. "Well, you may have noticed it already, but I'm…. I'm a virgin."

You had never really thought about that before. It made some sense after he told you, but a few minutes ago, you wouldn't even have guessed.

"Or, well… /was/ a virgin, I guess…" He chuckled anxiously.

"Yoosung…" You wished he had actually told you beforehand. He had always seemed as though he were a virgin before you witnessed what he was like…

"Hang on, I'll explain. I didn't want you to feel like you owed me some special treatment because it was my first time, y'know? And I didn't want to seem like I couldn't, uh… lead. In bed. Because of my inexperience and all that. I wanted to show you I could…"

"Yoosung, baby.." You cupped his face in your hands. He was being so sweet. "I… Well, firstly, I couldn't even tell! But if I had known, I would've tried to do more for you…"

"That's just it though~" he giggled. "I wanted to give you everything.. And for everything to be about you…"

You were beaming at him, overflowing with love. "I suppose, in liu of that… I should also make my confession…"

"Y-Your confession?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

You sat up to better speak to him.

"Well…"

His eyes grew wide, having already guessed. "MC, no… You weren't also…?"

You nodded.

"No! But… you didn't even say anything!"

"It just… never came up, I guess." You were honestly a little amused by his vexation..

"Wait… Really? Ah! But MC… I probably would've done things differently if…"

"Baby." You pressed a finger to his lips, hushing him. "Please don't worry. It was… perfect. Really."

He could only look at you for a moment. His eyes sparkled even in the dim light.

At last, he responded.

"… It was. You are." A smile spread under your finger. "I'm… really glad."

A thought struck you. "So… we were each other's first time, then?"

"Oh… Oh my gosh."

He wrapped his arms around you faster than you could register. He squeezed tightly and laughed.

"You're right! Oh my goodness… That's just so… perfect, haha."

You laughed as well. It was rather incredible, you thought. What were the odds that you'd love a man this much and be able to share a moment like that with him?

He pulled away, the widest grin on his face.

"Hey Yoosung?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm so glad it was you."

"Haha… I was just about to say that."

You laughed joyously in each others arms. After several minutes of cuddling, he suggested that the two of you clean up before going to sleep. You share your first shower together, cleaning each other, splashing and giggling, before tucking back into his small bed, wrapped around one another. You don't think you've ever slept better.

You think you remembered groggy talk of moving in with each other just before drifting off.


End file.
